Quer casar comigo?
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Fic feita em parceria com UchihaCahH. Coleção de one-shots XD NaruHina / SasuSaku / NejiTen / InoGaa
1. Naruto e Hinata

"**Quer casar comigo?"**

**By Carlinha-chan com Uchiha CahH**

**-**

**-**

_~* Naruto e Hinata *~_

_-_

_-_

Droga de asfalto molhado. Justo hoje que não podia chover. Ainda bem que não está chovendo tanto pra molhar meu terno quando eu sair do carro.

E se ela não aceitar? Não, ela tem que aceitar. É obrigatório ela aceitar.

Droga. Eu estou nervoso.

Vamos lá, eu preciso ensaiar pra pedir a mão dela...

Oi, Hi...Não, Hi é muito podre.

Boa-noite, Hinata. Não, assim é muito sério.

Acho que vai chover mais tarde, amor. Não, não, falar do tempo é papo de velho.

Olá, Hinata, vamos nos casar? Não, não, muito direto.

Já sei, vou ser eu mesmo, agir naturalmente!!! Não, não, sair gritando "Lamen!" pelo restaurante não vai dar certo. Aí mesmo é que ela não aceita casar comigo.

Ok, ok, já sei! Na hora eu penso em alguma coisa, até porque já cheguei no restaurante...

Droga. Eu não devia ter marcado num restaurante tão chique porque eu posso fazer alguma besteira...

Merda. Ela está demorando... Mas os garçons também não estão trabalhando ainda. Deve ser por que eu estou... Uma hora adiantando.

Eu não devia ter chegado tão cedo. Isso só vai piorar a minha ansiedade.

-O senhor já vai fazer o pedido?

Ah, é um garçom. Eu acho que vou beber alguma coisa pra relaxar.

-Um whisky duplo com duas pedras de gelo. – eu pedi, sorrindo nervosamente.

Quando o garçom estava saindo de lá eu me lembrei...

-Garçom! Eu queria te pedir uma coisa...sabe, é que hoje eu vou pedir a minha namorada em casamento e...será que dava pra...

-Trazer as alianças na bandeja do champagne?

-Isso! Perfeito! – eu disse, entregando as alianças pro garçom, antes do mesmo se afastar.

Será que ela não vai chegar logo?

-Aqui está, senhor.

Melhor beber esse whisky logo pra me acalmar. Essa chuva não pára de cair forte lá fora. Me lembrou quando eu pedi a Hinata em namoro...estava chovendo tanto quanto hoje.

-

-

_~* Flashback on *~_

_Eu estava sentado no banco do parque. O tempo estava nublado e o parque estava completamente vazio._

_Quando eu olhei pro lado, eu vi a Hinata chegando toda tímida perto de onde eu estava. Ela se sentou ao meu lado, conservando um sorriso tímido e as bochechas coradas._

_-Oi, Hinata._

_-O-oi, N-Naruto-kun._

_-O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei, sorrindo._

_-Eu vim ver como você estava...você estava parecendo triste hoje mais cedo. – ela disse, pondo a mão nas minhas costas._

_-Não é nada. Não se preocupe._

_Um silêncio se instaurou por um tempo entre nós. Ela o quebrou com sua voz suave:_

_-Quer comer dangos? Eles sempre me alegram._

_Uma chuva fina começou a cair no parque, que logo foi engrossando._

_-Datte bayo!!! Mas eu prefiro lamen. Dangos são muito pegajosos._

_Hinata olhou pra baixo, para sua blusa e logo depois saiu correndo. Na hora eu me senti confuso. Porque ela tinha feito aquilo? Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Será que ela não gosta de lamen e eu magoei ela?_

_Eu olhei pra menina frágil correndo na chuva e me dei conta de que o seu cabelo brilhante balançava com o movimento do vento e eu só conseguia me sentir péssimo por estar longe dela. Me dei conta de que há muito tempo que eu não gostava mais da Sakura. Eu amava a Hinata. Com todo aquele jeito meigo e tímido dela._

_-HINATA!!! – eu disse, correndo atrás dela. Eu corria bem mais rápido que ela e logo a alcancei, segurando seu braço de pele alva delicadamente._

_-Me solta! – ela pediu, chorando._

_Aquilo me destruiu. Ver Hinata chorando me deixava arrasado. Eu soltei seu braço sem pensar. Talvez eu a estivesse machucando._

_Ela me abraçou, botando a cabeça em meu peito e o choro cessou instantaneamente, só restando soluços secos._

_-Hinata...?!_

_-Naruto..._

_Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés, eu pude sentir seu hálito quente no meu rosto, me pegando de surpresa com um beijo delicado e ao mesmo tempo molhado por causa da chuva. Foi aí que descobri que eu a amava de verdade, por isso eu correspondi com mais vontade._

_Quando nos separamos, eu olhei no fundo dos olhos perolados dela e tomei coragem para fazer o que eu sempre quis fazer e não sabia:_

_-Hinata, quer namorar comigo?_

_Ela sorriu delicadamente e me deu um selinho como resposta._

_~* Flashback off *~_

_-_

_-_

Ah, meu Deus. Ela está entrando nesse momento pela porta do restaurante. Perfeita como sempre em um vestido longo preto, realçando suas belas curvas e a alvura de sua pele, os cabelos negros como a noite (N/As: que não tem luar...by Roberto Carlos) brilhando a luz das velas dos castiçais da entrada. Ela sorriu delicadamente quando seu olhar encontrou o meu e veio em minha direção.

-Naruto-kun. – ela disse, chegando perto da mesa.

-Hi-hi-nata... – eu gaguejei (N/As: Olha que TDB o Naruto gaguejando! *.*).

Eu me levantei e puxei a cadeira pra ela se sentar, cumprimentando-a com um selinho.

Eu me sentei, nervoso, olhando pra cara dela.

-Você está bem, Naruto? – ela me perguntou, preocupada.

-É...é, não é nada. Vai comer alguma coisa?

Fizemos os nossos pedidos ao garçom e ficamos o jantar todo mal falando um com o outro, o que ela achou bem estranho porque eu geralmente sou de falar muito.

-Naruto, tem certeza de que não está acontecendo nada?

-É...tenho. Garçom, o champagne, por favor. – eu disse, chamando o garçom.

O homem sorriu pra mim e trouxe uma bandeja com duas taças de champagne. Quando ele colocou a bandeja na nossa mesa, eu perguntei:

-Hinataquercasarcomigo?

-Desculpe, Naruto-kun, eu não entendi o que você falou. – ela me disse, confusa, ainda não percebendo as alianças na bandeja. Droga, eu não sei se eu consigo falar de novo.

Respirei fundo e disse novamente, com mais calma:

-Hinata, casa comigo?

-...

-Hinata...?!

CATAPLOFT!

Ah, meu Deus, ela desmaiou!

-Hinata! Hinata! – eu me desesperei.

Fui até onde ela estava caída, sendo alvo dos olhares de todos no restaurante. Quando tomei ela nos braços, Hinata abriu os olhos.

-Sim, Naruto-kun, eu aceito.

Eu sorri e a beijei em seguida.

FIM

-

-

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Fic feita em parceria com Uchiha CahH (portanto não é plágio da fic lá embaixo, ok?).

É uma coleção de one-shots, uma com cada casal. A próxima a ser postada (provavelmente amanhã) será uma SasuSaku. ^^

Não se esqueçam de mandar uma review de presente, leitores fofos!! (olha a apelação da garota ¬¬').

**K**issus ;*


	2. Sasuke e Sakura

"**Quer casar comigo?"**

**By Carlinha-chan com Uchiha CahH**

**-**

**-**

_~* Sasuke e Sakura *~_

_-_

_-_

Ugh!...já amanheceu? Devia ter fechado a cortina de noite, mas...sabe, como é, num deu tempo de mais nada, né...a Sakura estava aqui...

Olha só como ela dorme: parece um anjinho.

Vou preparar um café da manhã pra ela e já volto. Espero que ela não acorde.

Bom, chegou o dia, né...Acho que desde sempre eu soube que amava ela, mas não queria admitir. Agora, como fazer isso?

Qual é, eu estou indo pra prisão de boa vontade? Sim, prisão. Porque o casamento é quase uma prisão. Mas por ela vale a pena. Se vale.

Ela está acordando. Está se espreguiçando. Agora em 3, 2, 1...

-Bom-dia, amor.

Os olhos verdes dela estão brilhando de alegria porque hoje eu vou levar ela em um piquenique, acompanhados de um sorriso doce que só ela tem.

-Bom-dia, flor.

-Vou escovar os dentes, Sasuke. – ela disse, saindo da cama aos pulinhos. Adoro quando ela dá essas crises loucas anormais.

Tipo, sei lá, ela está cantando a música da Barbie com a escova na boca. Ela está voltando pra cama aos pulinhos de novo, me arrancando um pequeno sorriso de canto...Anormal!

-Hum...café na cama! Que chique, Sasuke. - ela riu, tomando um gole de suco de pitanga que eu tinha trazido na bandeja enquanto ela escovava os dentes.

-Sakura...lembra o que eu tinha te prometido, né?

-Claro. Nós vamos, não é? Ah, Sasuke, eu mal posso esperar! Esse é o único dia do ano em que as cerejeiras florescem.

Ela adora cerejeiras, mas isso é bem explicado na certidão de nascimento, né? Eu tinha prometido já faz tempo que eu ia levá-la ver as cerejeiras floridas e a idéia do casamento surgiu depois...Não há ocasião mais propícia para o pedido do que essa, há?

-Claro que vamos. Eu não te prometi? Então, eu vou cumprir.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun...!

Wow! Sabe, eu posso não transparecer, mas eu gosto quando ela faz isso. Quando ela pula no meu pescoço desse jeito e eu sinto o perfume de cereja dela...me deixa louco. Eu dei um sorriso aberto, já que ela não podia me ver mesmo.

Ela começou a beijar o meu pescoço e foi subindo pelo maxilar, até chegar na boca. O beijo começou lento e foi ficando mais intenso a medida que as mãos dela bagunçavam meus cabelos e minhas mãos acariciavam a cintura dela. O beijo dela tinha um leve gosto de pitanga com menta gelada.

Droga, como eu amo essa menina!...Sem explicação, cara.

Depois de um tempo eu diminui o ritmo a procura de ar, me separando dela devagar. Maldita necessidade que o ser humano tem de respirar, viu?

Sakura continuou por mais um tempo recostada no meu peito, suspirando.

-Sasuke...?

-Hum?

-Te amo! – ela sussurrou, com voz de criancinha.

Meu Deus, ganhei na loteria! Onde se acha outra igual a essa, hein?

-Também te amo.

E você não imagina o quanto, garota.

Ela ficou por mais um tempo em silêncio, eu sabia que saboreando as minhas palavras o máximo que podia.

-Sasuke...?

Hum, o que será que vem agora? Vindo da Sakura depois de um "te amo", num sei não...

-Hum?

Ela olhou pra cima e deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Você fica tão sexy com essa calça preta de cetim. Ainda mais com essa barriguinha de fora e esse peitoral definido...Ui! E é só meu! – ela deu uma pausa e ficou repentinamente séria – Ou será que não é?

-Todo seu e de mais ninguém pro resto da vida. – eu dei um subentendido do casamento, mas acho que ela não entendeu.

-Lindo! – ela fez de novo uma expressão chibbi, com direito a vozinha e tudo, me arrancando um sorriso.

-Anda logo, vai se trocar pra gente ir. – eu disse, disfarçando, olhando pra cima e passando as mãos nos cabelos.

-Certas coisas nunca mudam... – ela meneou a cabeça. A Sakura sabe muito bem que eu estava disfarçando só pra não ter que demonstrar tão claramente meu lado...digamos, "fofo". Isso não é aceitável. – Eu vou tomar banho. Vê se arruma a cesta de piquenique.

Aff. Ela sabe que eu sou uma negação nessa parte de arrumar comida. A Sakura fez as compras e deixou aqui em casa, eu nem vi onde ela guardou as coisas.

Bom, eu acho que alguma coisa está na geladeira. Isso, aqui está a garrafa de suco, as maçãs que ela adora, as cerejas que ela ama, o meu requeijão...

-Sasuke, o que você está fazendo? – ela sibilou, aparecendo na porta da cozinha, os cabelos molhados.

-Arrumando a cesta de piquenique, amor, como você me pediu. – eu respondi, fazendo cara de inocente.

-Baka! As cerejas não podem ir em baixo, senão vai amassar. E as maçãs não podem ir do lado do requeijão, senão ele vaza e vai fazer a maior sujeira.

-Eu disse que eu não sabia fazer isso. – eu revirei os olhos. – Bom, vamos indo, então, porque senão vai ficar tarde e nós não vamos aproveitar nada.

Meu Deus, agora que eu estou dentro do carro o pânico está começando a bater. Como é que eu vou fazer pra pedir ela em casamento?

Tem que ser num momento especial...como quando eu pedi ela em namoro.

_~* Flashback on *~_

_Nós estávamos sentados no chão da casa do Shikamaru em um dia de chuva, ninguém tinha idéia do que fazer. A Ino veio com mais uma de suas idéias retardadas._

_-Ei, porque a gente não faz uma brincadeira de verdade ou desafio?_

_-Isso é idiota. – eu resmunguei._

_-Não, não é não, eu gostei da idéia! – Sakura exclamou._

_Eu levantei as sobrancelhas pra ela._

_-O que? Eu gosto, tá?_

_-Mas vai ter direito a beijo? Senão não tem graça! – Tenten perguntou._

_-Opa! – Neji exclamou, sorrindo malicioso._

_Todos olharam meio espantados pra ele, que disfarçou._

_Começamos a brincar e na primeira rodada deu eu versus Neji._

_-Verdade ou desafio? – ele me perguntou._

_-Desafio._

_-Eu te desafio... – ele olhou em volta – a beijar a Ino. – ele sorriu, maroto._

_Sakura estava com o semblante triste, com os olhos marejados. Gaara me lançou um olhar zangado. Eu pensei que ao encarar a Ino, ela estaria feliz, mas eu me enganei...ela estava encarando o Gaara. Pelo jeito, como eu, ela não estava com a mínima vontade de fazer com que esse desafio se concretizasse._

_-Não tem como mudar isso, Neji? – eu pedi._

_-Ok, escolhe outra garota, então...a não ser que você queira um garoto. – ele me zoou._

_-Idiota._

_Eu olhei diretamente pra Sakura. _

_Me levantei do meu lugar na roda e cheguei até onde ela estava, fazendo com que ela me lançasse um olhar surpreso. Eu me ajoelhei e a puxei pela nuca, colando nossos lábios. Ela correspondeu imediatamente._

_Depois de algumas rodadas (em que alguns beijos aconteceram, mas nenhum envolvendo a Sakura e a mim) deu Sakura versus eu._

_-Verdade ou desafio? – eu perguntei a ela._

_-Verdade. – Sakura deu de ombros._

_Eu pensei por um momento como seria o melhor jeito de falar e..._

_-É verdade que você aceita namorar comigo?_

_Sakura simplesmente sorriu e pulou no meu pescoço, me beijando, fazendo com que a turma toda comemorasse._

_~* Flash-back off *~_

-Chegamos, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura me tirou dos meus devaneios.

-Claro...eu vi.

Ficamos o dia todo sentados embaixo das cerejeiras com a nossa cesta de piquenique.

-Olha, Sasuke, está começando a chover pétalas...eu amo isso! – ela guinchou, apontando para o céu.

Eu olhei pra cima e vi que ela tinha razão. As pétalas estavam começando a cair. Era um lindo espetáculo da natureza que só podia ser visto uma vez ao ano.

-É mesmo lindo...mas não tanto quanto você.

-Ah, Sasuke...! – ela me abraçou.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, eu tomando coragem de pedir. Melhor tomar vergonha na cara e ir logo.

-Eu já volto, Sakura. – eu disse, me levantando e indo atrás da árvore.

-Onde você foi, Sasuke? – eu escutei ela perguntando.

-Espera só um minutinho.

Eu voltei com um buquê de flores de cerejeira.

-Ah, que lindo! – ela exclamou. – Obrigada!

Quando ela tomou o buquê das minhas mãos, um objeto rosa caiu no chão.

-Que isso?

-Pega pra você ver. – eu incentivei, sorrindo.

Fiquei esperando com as mãos nos bolsos, como sempre fazia quando ficava nervoso. Eu não pude ver a expressão dela ao perceber o que era, mas quando ela levantou a cabeça, com a caixinha da aliança já aberta, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu me senti confuso.

-Você...não gostou?

-Não...eu amei! – ela abriu um sorriso e me beijou.

Quando nos separamos, eu sussurrei no ouvido dela:

-Quer casar comigo?

-Eu adoraria! – ela disse, pulando no meu pescoço, uma chuva de pétalas de flores de cerejeira caindo ao nosso redor.

FIM

-

-

**N/A: **Olá, gente!

Gostaram desse segundo capítulo? Eu praticamente adoro ele, e tenho certeza de que a UchihaCahH ama bem mais do que eu.

Comentem, por favor, é muito importante pra mim e pra CahH saber o que vocês acharam dos nossos devaneios de fim de tarde.

Amo muito vocês!

**K**issus ;*


	3. Neji e Tenten

"**Quer casar comigo?"**

**By Carlinha-chan com Uchiha CahH**

**-**

**-**

_~* Neji e Tenten *~_

_-_

-

Maldição. Espero que a Tenten ainda esteja na pista de skate me esperando. Eu me atrasei um pouco (leia-se uma hora), mas a culpa é inteiramente do trânsito. Ele estava infernal hoje!

Mas ela deve estar brava do mesmo jeito. E a Tenten quando fica brava...sai de baixo! Ela fica histérica e começa a gritar pelo menor motivo, com o cabelo todo desmanchado e as bochechas manchadas de vermelho, mas mesmo assim ela continua linda.

Justo essa semana que ela não podia estar brava comigo. Eu vou pedir ela em casamento, ela tem que estar um belo anjo em relação a mim pro nosso jantar amanhã.

Ah, que ótimo, ela ainda está lá...Opa! Ela está me vendo...a Tenten está me lançando um olhar nada bom. Lá vem problemas pro meu lado. E um dos grandes.

-Hyuuga Neji! – ela esbravejou, tirando o capacete vermelho e colocando ao lado do skate no chão.

-Oi, amor. – melhor usar uma voz meio medrosa misturada com melosa pra ver se eu acalmo a fera.

-Amor o caralho! Você já viu que horas são, sua pulga abestada destrambelhada?

Hum. Meu amor sabe bem como usar as palavras. Ou como ofender alguém. Tanto faz.

-Calma, foi por causa do trânsito, Tenten. Que stress! Você está na TPM, né?

-Não te interessa! Quem você pensa que é pra dizer que eu sou estressada? – ela disse, as manchas vermelhas se intensificando.

-Ahn...Pensei que eu fosse seu namorado.

-CALA A BOCA! Namorados não costumam atrasar UMA HORA quando marcam um encontro!

-Então, somos o que? Amantes?

-VOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDO QUE TEM OUTRA ALÉM DE MIM?! SEU CANALHA, CAFAJESTE!

Ai, esse soco dela dói! Onde essa garota aprendeu a socar desse jeito? Meu peito já deve estar vermelho pra roxo.

-Calma, Tenten, eu estava brincando com você, pára! 'Tá todo mundo olhando!

Eu segurei os pulsos dela. Se alguém não segurar essa garota ela vai acabar matando alguém algum dia. Sério.

-Quer saber! – ela disse, se livrando com facilidade do meu aperto – Eu vou pra minha casa. E não quero saber de você por uma semana! Não apareça por lá se você quiser continuar homem!

Opa! A conversa está fluindo para áreas perigosas demais pra minha pessoa!

Eu a segurei pelos braços e a beijei de surpresa. Aprendam uma coisa sobre a Tenten: ela simplesmente não resiste quando eu a beijo de surpresa. Isso é fato. Ela fica completamente relaxada e se esquece do que estava fazendo a pouco. Isso tem um motivo.

-

-

_~*Flashback on*~_

_A turma toda estava conversando no parque. Conversando é modo de dizer, né, o Sasuke e a Sakura estavam se pegando debaixo da cerejeira, Ino e Gaara estavam debaixo do carvalho conversando com o Shikamaru sobre algo que eu suspeitava ser a Temari, esta, por sua vez, estava andando por aí, Naruto estava comendo ramén e Hinata dangos. _

_-Olha só que bonitinho o Naruto e a Hinata! – Tenten comentou, enquanto andávamos a beira do lago._

_-Ah, claro que não! Olha só, o Naruto não está nem aí pra ela. – eu desdenhei._

_-Claro que sim! Só que ele é baka demais pra se tocar de que a Hinata gosta dele e tentar alguma coisa. – ela revirou os olhos._

_-Que seja! A Hinata não pode sair com o Naruto. Como você mesma disse: ele é um baka!_

_-Ah, faça-me o favor, Neji. A Hinata não tem culpa se você é um solteirão encalhado que não cata ninguém, enquanto ela é bonita e catou o Naruto, que é um baita de um gatinho!_

_Depois dessa eu não pude me segurar. Quem ela era pra me dizer que o NARUTO é um GATINHO? Eu sou muito melhor do que ele. Então eu empurrei ela no lago. Simples assim._

_SPLASH!_

_-Neji, seu estúpido, idiota! A água está um gelo, seu retardado!_

_Eu vi que tinha feito uma besteira quando percebi que ela estava tremendo e que seus lábios estavam ficando roxos de frio._

_Eu entrei no lago e fui andando devagar, ignorando que a água estava gelada, me molhando. Me abaixei ao lado dela e a peguei no colo, ignorando os berros histéricos dela, ofendendo minha mãe e o mundo e os socos que ela dava no meu peito._

_-Calma, só estou te esquentando! – eu disse, cético._

_-Eu não preciso de..._

_Eu a peguei de surpresa com um beijo intenso. Por mais que ela tivesse tentado se soltar no início, ela se rendeu e retribuiu com um entusiasmo que eu desconhecia._

_-Uhuul!!! Eu sabia!!! Eu tinha certeza!!!_

_Até o Sasuke e a Sakura tinham parado de se pegar e estavam gritando._

_Quando nos separamos, ela estava calma e rindo baixinho._

_-Eles são uns idiotas, mesmo._

_-Quer namorar comigo?_

_-Você ta me zoando, né? – ela me fitou, incrédula._

_-Obviamente que não. Quer ou não? – falei com impaciência._

_-O que você acha? – disse, se enlaçando no meu pescoço._

_-Hum...deixe-me ver...eu acho que você ta doidinha pra falar sim. Ninguém resiste a o meu charme._

_Ela me beijou de novo, dessa vez com mais intensidade._

_~*Flashback off*~_

_-_

_-_

-É verdade que era só uma brincadeira? – ela me perguntou, após nos separarmos, com voz chorona.

-Claro, né! – eu revirei os olhos - Vamos pegar o meu skate no carro?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e me abraçou, indo comigo até o carro.

Pronto. Consegui deixar ela calminha e além do mais salvei a minha masculinidade. Se bem que eu sabia que ela não ia fazer nada. A noite passada é a prova disso.

Ficamos andando de skate por mais uma hora.

Como será que é o melhor jeito de pedir ela em casamento? Se aqui fosse romântico eu juro que pediria agora. Quanto antes melhor!

Será que ela vai aceitar? Porque...eu não sei se casamento está nos planos de vida da Tenten, eu nunca falei sobre isso com ela...se bem que ela é uma mulher e toda mulher tem o sonho de casar...

-O que tanto você pensa aí, Neji? Está com o olhar vidrado!

-Estou pensando se você quer casar comigo... – eu disse vagamente.

Peraí. Fiz merda! Não era pra ter falado ainda!

CRASH!

E ainda por cima a Tenten caiu.

-Tenten, você está bem? – eu disse, me ajoelhando ao lado dela.

-Eu ouvi bem ou eu só bati a cabeça? – ela gemeu.

-Acho que você ouviu bem. – eu murmurei, sem-graça.

-Ahn...você ta me zoando, né?

-Certas coisas nunca mudam. – eu revirei os olhos. – Então?

-Se você diz que eu não bati a cabeça...eu aceito! – ela sorriu.

-Ahn...bom, eu acho que você bateu a cabeça, sim, mas acho que o capacete protegeu. – eu disse, a ajudando a levantar.

Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijou, sussurrando logo depois:

-Acho que você esqueceu do meu anel...

-Passa hoje a noite lá em casa pra buscar. – eu respondi, maroto.

FIM

-

-

**N/A:** Yo, minna!!!

Desculpem ter demorado a postar esse cap, mas a CahH já postou antes de mim, então não fez falta ¬¬'

Tipo, eu amei escrever NejiTen (sempre amo, mas...), apesar de eu ter dito que era cheio de estereótipo do tipo skate e tals (eu sempre faço isso em NejiTen e a CahH também ¬¬').

Não se esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho verde-sexy aí embaixo...ele é lindoooo demais pra ser ignorado!

**K**issus ;*


	4. Gaara e Ino

"**Quer casar comigo?"**

**By Carlinha-chan com Uchiha CahH**

**-**

**-**

_~* Gaara e Ino *~_

_-_

-

Maldita chuva. Eu estava sonhando com a Ino. Ela estava na floricultura, molhando as flores (com uma micro-saia, diga-se de passagem) e quando eu ia beijar ela... um maldito trovão resolveu soar, me acordando.

O melhor que eu tenho a fazer é tentar voltar para o sonho.

Ah, desisto, vai. Acho que é melhor eu ir tomar café.

Eu coloquei uma bermuda cinza por cima da minha cueca ox preta e desci as escadas.

Espero que a vaca loira que diz ser minha irmã (mas eu ainda duvido) não tenha acordado cedo, porque senão ela vai estar chata pra caramba.

Mais do que já é. Se é que isso é possível. Não sei como o Shikamaru agüenta. Se bem que ela deve ter o seu jeito particular de fazer ele agüentar...mas eu sou irmão dela, melhor não ficar pensando nisso.

Droga. Ela _está_ acordada. Tem uma aura maligna emanando dela. Olhei pra Temari, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda. Ela levantou os olhos da caneca branca.

- Que foi? Vê se me erra, garoto!

É. Com certeza ela acordou muito cedo hoje.

Sentei em uma cadeira e coloquei café sem açúcar na primeira caneca que vi. Um tempo depois, o Kankurou apareceu na porta.

- O quê _você_ está fazendo tomando café na _minha_ caneca?!

Foi ai que eu olhei a caneca que estava usando.

_Quem_ em sã consciência daria uma caneca com dois GAROTOS se abraçando escrito "_Para um super amigo"_ pro _Kankurou_?

Só pode ter sido o Sai. Aquele gay.

Ignorei a bicha do meu irmão, dei um último gole no meu café e voltei para o meu quarto.

- GAARA, SEU VAGABUNDO! VEM LAVAR A LOUÇA, SUA MULA DESTRAMBELHADA!

Cara, essa Temari grita muito. Ah, mas é verdade que hoje é meu dia de lavar a louça. Desci pra cozinha novamente e comecei a lavar os pratos.

Do nada, me veio uma imagem na cabeça.

-

-

_~*Flashback on*~_

_A turma toda estava sentada nas mesas da lanchonete do clube conversando._

_-Gaara, me dá o guardanapo? – Ino pediu, ríspida – Rápido, meu sorvete tá escorrendo!_

_Eu lancei um olhar de raiva pra ela e taquei o guardanapo na cara dela._

_-Deixa de ser mal-educado, garoto!_

_-Foi você que começou. – eu dei de ombros._

_-Cara, você é chato!_

_-Te enxerga, garota._

_-Você que é um grosso, sem sentimentos, que não percebe que eu go..._

_Eu interrompi a ladainha dela, pegando ela pelo cabelo._

_-Ai, você está me machucando!_

_-E você está me enlouquecendo. – eu disse, antes de beijar ela com força._

_No começo, ela resistiu, tentando se soltar, mas depois ela correspondeu. O que fez com que a gente ouvisse gritos e assovios da turma._

_Quando a gente se soltou, ela continuou a frase inacabada:_

_-Você não percebe que eu te amo? Quer namorar comigo?_

_Eu a beijei em resposta._

_~* Flashback off*~_

_-_

_-_

- Gaara, telefone pra você!

Eu enxuguei minha mão no guardanapo que estava em cima da bancada e fui até a sala, onde a Temari estava segurando o telefone com cara de merda:

- É a loira falsificada e vê se não enrola! Tenho que ligar para o Shika!

Peguei o telefone da mão da minha _querida irmã_.

- Vai se fuder, sua vaca molambenta. – Ino esbravejou no telefone.

-Sou eu... – respondi cético e uma gota surgiu em minha testa.

- Ah... – ela disse parecendo envergonhada – Oi , amor! – mudando a voz para uma mais sexy.

- Oi... – eu disse, tentando passar frieza. E acho que deu certo.

- Nossa quanta consideração comigo! – ela disse, ficando meio indignada.

- Psh. Pára com isso.

- OK. OK. – ela deve ter revirado os olhos quando disse isso.

- Mas por que você ligou?

- Queria ouvir sua voz.

Ouvi um leve suspiro vindo dela, se ela soubesse o quanto é bom saber que ela sente a minha falta...

- Hm. – dei uma pausa para escolher bem as palavras – Nós vamos sair hoje à noite?

Tentei conter o tom de voz e passar minha habitual frieza.

Bom, acho que não deu certo, porque eu a ouvi dar uma risadinha baixa e comentar:

- Own, que bonitinho, Gaara!

- Que foi? – perguntei seco, embora soubesse a razão.

- Nada, não. Mas vai dar certo sim. Onde a gente vai?

-Surpresa. Eu passo aí pra te pegar às 8, ok? – eu respondi, sério.

-Pegar em que sentido? – ela perguntou, safada.

-Aí depende de você. – eu sorri, malicioso.

-Humm. Tá combinado, então. Te amo.

-Hm. – e desliguei.

Contive a vontade de responder pra ela e voltei a lavar louça.

-

-

Quando eram 7 e meia, eu tirei meu Mercedes preto da garagem e dirigi até a casa da Ino.

-Gaara?

-Vamos?

-Claro. – ela sorriu, pegou uma bolsa prata de cima da mesinha do hall e saímos abraçados. – Onde nós vamos? – ela perguntou, já dentro do carro.

-Já disse que é surpresa.

Quando chegamos em frente a uma portaria dourada bem iluminada...

-Um hotel?

-É. Achei que você iria gostar de jantar aqui.

-Hum...eu não tava com vontade de jantar... – ela disse, maliciosa.

-Se você quiser, a gente pode pular pra melhor parte.

-

-

Eu via a silhueta embrulhada no lençol de Ino recortada contra a janela, os cabelos refulgindo à luz da Lua.

Eu estava deitado na cama a observando, com o lençol cobrindo até a metade da barriga.

Eu me levantei devagar, levando o lençol junto, a abraçando pelas costas. Senti ela ter um leve sobressalto e dar um pequeno suspiro. Ela apoiou as mãos em cima das minhas, que estavam em sua barriga.

-Te amo, Gaara.

Encarei a Lua por um momento. Eu me inclinei e beijei o pescoço dela de leve, para logo depois sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Casa comigo?

-Não. – ela disse, séria, voltando-se para me encarar.

Meu queixo simplesmente caiu, fazendo uma careta chocada. _Nunca_ eu imaginei que ela me diria não.

Ela sorriu, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

-Primeiro de Abril, bobo! É lógico que eu aceito!

Eu a beijei, levando-a novamente para a cama.

-

-

**N/A: **Ahhh, terminamos essa também? T.T Eu amei demais escrever ela, seriamente!

Principalmente essa InoGaa, não só porque é meu casal preferido, mas porque ela é mais divertida do que as outras e eu e a CahH dávamos 50 risadas pra um parágrafo ¬¬' Tipo quando eu bati a cabeça na estante de santos e fiquei rindo mais ainda e depois o irmão dela falou que a gente era duas tontas...shaushaushua

Te adoro, minha BFF favoritaaa!!!! (L)

Não se esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho verde-sexy aí embaixo...ele é lindoooo demais pra ser ignorado!

**K**issus ;*


End file.
